ignorance is bliss
by littlemisssexkitty
Summary: 2d x murdoc fluffy. chapter four is now up, the final chapter! warning: seriously seriously fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Ignorance is bliss

He screamed. Mind numbing tearing clawing searing pain hit him hard.

His attacker laughed. His tall figure stood above him, leering down, lion and its prey.

2d was never too good on the whole dominant side of life.

It was hard to move, his body twisted in at an angle. He tensed up, awaiting the blow again, to his head or his stomach. It never came, instead the bassist leaned down and pinned the singer to the floor.

"Wha-what yew doin?" 2d stared up at him in sheer shock as Murdoc grinned and used his whole tongue to taste along the side of 2d's pretty little neck. Biting at the fragile skin and relishing the pounding of pulses in his mouth. 2d gasped, his heart caught in his chest. The bassist looked at him, held his gaze with his own ferocious one. Then 2d felt his voice whisper through his soul. Those undying words he had craved to hear, ever since the first meeting, right in the keyboard store, or those nights in the Winnie when they lay unmoving beside each other, neither touching nor speaking. They wouldn't dare.

"Stuart Tusspot I have claimed your soul and now I am going to claim that useless little body of yours too" he laughed again, and in one quick movement his hips ground tight against the vocalists. 2d tilted his head back as Murdoc's tongue went lower, lower, lower oh god, and stopped, suddenly.

"Your mine Stuart and don't you ever forget it"

Ah. Sh*t. f*ck.

2d awoke in sheets that stuck and pants that clearly needed washing. He sighed again and shivered. Three weeks, 21 wet dreams, too many trips to the laundrette in secret. Would it ever end?

He turned and almost had a heart attack as he saw Michelle peering over him.

"What the 'ell? Ow did you get in ere love?"

"I have this thing, it's called a key. You can open doors with it." She grinned at him. "Im sorry sweet pea to have awoken you at such a …err vulnerable time but my masters orders."

"Master?" 2d questioned sitting up in bed to stare at her.

She giggled. "it comes with the package of being his PA. I have to refer to him as master, dark lord, my holy and almighty sex god etc the usual. And his decree this morning is that you get your sweet little body out of bed and get some brekkie down you before heading to the studio to do some vocals for the new demos" Michelle smiled and handed him a clean pair of pants, jeans and a zombie t-shirt as well as 2ds usually coveted clean comfy socks. (A/n in an interview ages ago 2d stated that he always asked for clean socks after gigs because "you can't beat that comfy foot toe feeling") she watched him looking at her and suddenly realised why he was clearing his throat awkwardly.

"OH! Right sorry!" she blushed and headed for the door patting Prince on the way and muttering over her shoulder "you can leave those sheets in the laundry and I'll have them washed for you, your secrets safe with me" before the door slammed and 2d was left with his embarrassed grin and ruined duvet.

He had to admit, life had been easier at Kong since Murdoc had grudgingly admitted that he needed assistance controlling the haunted building and had found the bountiful body of brains and beauty that was Michelle. Originally working for a sh*t wage at tescos she had applied for the I.T. department of Kong working for Jamie and had got redirected by Murdoc to the Winnie to an entirely different interview. Luckily his questions ranged from "what is your favourite band?" to "would you describe yourself as experimental?" to which she had replied "gorillaz of course, and the clash" and "hmmm well my girlfriend certainly thinks so" and she had been hired. Despite her total uninterested in murdoc's body, which he found to be slightly infuriating she knew her martinis and could give a wonderful back massage when needed (and considering murdoc's tendencies it was needed more than often).

Admittedly 2d had disliked her at first for seeming so perfectly suited for the bassist yet since that fateful day when she had learnt of his secret feelings they had developed a strong friendship. Most cleaners would have laughed when the saw numerous sticky and tearstained photos of murdoc under 2ds pillow, Michelle however had waited for 2d, asked him gently about it and had listened and comforted him as he told her of how he had been in love with his best mate and bassist for the better part of thirteen years (A/n they met in 1997) so she had sworn to secrecy and had done her best to find any extra information on murdoc's feelings for 2d. It gave him hope and it gave her a friend in Kong when Murdoc drove her that little bit closer to insanity.

Stuart grinned and dumped the sheets in the laundry pile and headed down to breakfast. Maybe this day would be different; maybe Murdoc would see him in a different light? Who knew, maybe leopards could change their spots.2d sighed and thanked Buddha for finding such a nice friend, not knowing how she could have had the same conversation with murdoc that very morning concerning a similar dream with similar sticky sheets and her again, being sworn to secrecy.

It's true what they say, ignorance is bliss, thought Michelle as she smiled and laid out the cereal bowels wondering how she could possibly fix a path of true love that definitely did not run smooth.

Yay. Chapter one is done! Chapter two will hopefully be on here soon; I would really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism because I was really worried about the paragraph about Michelle. It's hard as she is only a background character who won't feature as much ad 2d and murdoc obviously but she did need a slight introduction. Writing other characters always bugs me as I generally hate the ocx actual characters pairings so it was important to show that this is in no way whatsoever that kind of fanfic. The 2d socks thing is from an interview with smash hits from I think 2001. It is one of my absolute favourites; you can read it on gorillaz unofficial. Also 2d and murdoc met on august the 15th 1997 which is in the rise of the ogre and is referred to as D-day a lot of the time!

Anywho hope you liked this, love littlemisssexkitty


	2. Chapter 2

Ignorance is bliss Chapter two- flashbacks of car parks in Nottingham

1997

He had done it.

And he had felt awful.

Stu-pot was weak. Vulnerable, lifeless and as first, being the person who had put him into this state he had now taken advantage of him.

He couldn't help it.

Murdoc could not deal with emotions, lust? Yes of course, hatred? Mmm he knew that one, all of the seven deadly sins. But love? Especially when the person obviously felt something back? This was too hard, too complicated, he knew that being himself, being nice and kind and gentle would only f*** it all up, it always did right?

So he took the lust and f***ed it up first, and broke his last chance of happiness.

He'd punched him first. In the gut, he'd wanted to hurt that stupidly beautiful little creature for making him feel this way. But when he saw him, lying on the cold Winnebago floor, long long legs wide apart, and arms stretched out either side, his pretty little mouth panting, that one deep brown eye staring up at him filled with tears and longing, murdoc lost it.

He got down, shoving his whole body weight on the 18 year old and to the little submissive's shock started to use that long tongue of his to its full advantage.

Stuart had protested of course, a whimpered "Wha-what yew doin?" struggling as much as he could in his state before giving in (not that he had much choice in the matter) but murdoc could never of known that it didn't hurt him quite as much as he expected.

In truth Stu-pot was in bliss. Sheer loving, f***ing, screaming, unending, undying bliss. But of course murdoc had been ignorant of his feelings, if he hadn't been he wouldn't have continued to use that those lips, hands, hips teeth on the bluenette. Murdoc had kissed him, licked him, sucked him, without even thinking about it, his instincts had taken over and those instincts were telling him right then to taste every part of that sweet skin.

Stuart was already weak enough as it was, he could barely remember the most basic of facts and his state was a constant comatose despite bursts of random phrases that produced murdoc's same old head on one side "you wot? Hmmm not again, where's those pills of yours?" until he would get that numbing feeling and forget to speak.

So murdoc had figured that Stu would not remember it. He had plans for their future and knowing that your best mate f***ed the living daylights out of you because he knew you were soul mates and couldn't deal with it, might just be a tad problematic.

Murdoc began to thrust harder. Those bass playing fingers clenching onto Stuarts thighs, his nails drawing blood and stu's lovely long legs up over his shoulders as he panted and moaned relishing the small sighs from the boy below him. Stuarts head lay on one side, while murdoc had leaned down, twisting their bodies so he could get to that neck, to the ear, whisper it all those things he had been wanting to say.

With every thrust in deeper, he panted into Stuarts brain

"Your mine Stuart, Your heart. Mine, your mind. Mine, Your soul. Mine and now, urgh, now, your bodies mine too" he laughed, and pulled those lips to his. Feeling wave after wave of endless white light pound through his veins before pulling out and lying next to him struggling to breath.

It took twenty minutes before either of them got their breath back. Murdoc still lay on the floor, smoking his obligatory lucky lungs cigarette and Stuart stared at him before moving gently over and putting his head on murdoc's chest, the long arms slid round murdoc's waist and a leg wrapped over his.

"Awww was that your first time face ache?" murdoc grinned evilly at the bluenette and watched him blush and think, then nod.

"Wif a guy"

"Hmmm" murdoc pondered before kissing the tops of Stuarts head. "2d"

"Wot?" Stuart asked

"2d, your mine now, you need a new name, you have 2 dents in your head, 2d, it suits you. What do you think?"

"I luv it!" 2d had beamed up at murdoc who laughed and leaned his head down to wrap his long tongue with the bluenettes. 2d had moved into the Winnebago bed from the couch and although they didn't f*** again murdoc could hold and snog him as long as he wanted. This sadly, was not long.

A couple of months later, in a carpark in Nottingham 2d flew out of a car window before hitting pavement and going face first into a kerb.

The second eye went. His brain re-set and everything that had happened between his first car crash to head and this kerb connection fell deep, deep dark and down into his subconscious. Only slices of which to be possibly seen in the world of dreams.

All those feelings of pure love remained etched in his heart and murdoc reminded him instantly of his new name (but of course not the incidents before he got his name). However they did not kiss or hug again and soon days, weeks, months and years passed and now we go back to the present. And murdoc shakes his head out of that past night of passion as 2d enters the studio filled with cheerios and ready for some vocals. As ever murdoc grinned.

"Alrigh' dents im so awfully glad you've decided to grace us with your presence" to which 2d giggled relishing the beam from his best mate and stepped to the microphone to spend another three hours of his life with the bassist. Both trying to convey their feelings with the use of only bass lines and choruses and both once again failing miserably.

Yay! Chapter two! I love doing flashbacks. I hope that's cleared a little up for you! First the title itself "ignorance is bliss" refers only to murdoc not realising that 2d was actually rather enjoying that supposed "rape" and 2ds dream? *sigh* I love it when a plot comes together!

Anywho, more coming soon! There's more?! I hear you say delightedly (I hope and pray) yes of course there's more!

Will murdoc ever get to shag 2d again?

Will 2d ever figure out his dreams?

Will Michelle feature again? (Briefly only briefly, I need someone to set these two lovers on track *spoiler*)

Will they ever get round to doing a third album? Hmm not really in my fanfic but still an important question now that we've heard the new demos and murdoc's blog battle with Ceri ending in that delightful tape of his….XD

So yeah please please review and constructive criticism is always welcome (if you dont like 2d x murdoc then quite frankly don't review and why read it in the first place? It does say in the summary!) Chapter three will be on here soon!

Much love Littlemisssexkitty

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Ignorance is bliss chapter three: smile! You're not on CCTV!

Michele stared at her surroundings and sighed.

"You're kidding me, right? This is a joke?"

"Nope" murdoc grinned beside her. "You personal assistant, PA, get paid lots of gorgeous money in exchange for helping me, now. All you have to do is clean the Winnie. Hoover up a bit, dust here and there, get a plumber in, fix my laptop and persuade the creature in the wardrobe to stop eating my shirts and done. You get paid, I get lots of lovely space for lots of er...Lovely ladies. Sorted" he did his trademark head on one side evil grin then turned it into his other trademark, the evil yet bored of your presence now glare. He mocked looking at his nails and said in a rather tiresome tone. "Or I could always hire a cleaner, let her have all the latest gorillaz merchandise, let her go to all the gorillaz gigs, let her be near my beautiful young body every day, let her have anime sleepovers with noodle or eating competitions with Russell or-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I get the picture ill clean up for you. FINE. But you know that I hate you with every fibre of my being right?" Michele poked her tongue out at him. He returned the tongue poked ness. "I love you too darling; you have all of err eight hours. Ciao!" and with that The Nicalls closed the door on a very bemused Michele holding onto a Henrietta Hoover, a mop, a bucket and a tool belt with as many bottles of cillit bang (!) as it was humanly possible to be attached.

"Im gonna kill him"

Four hours later and she had basically done it. Well, sort of. The creature in the cupboard had settled for only eating ties, the floor was hovered, the toilet fixed, she had had the horrible experience of sorting out the sofa and finding numerous used condoms thrown down the sides of the seats but the only thing left was.. .the laptop.

With a mug of coffee in hand and 2d sitting on Murdoc's (newly clean) bed beside her (he fancied a chat and to nose around at what Murdoc's Winnie looked like when it was clean) Michele finally settled on fixing Murdoc's beloved laptop.

"So how was band practise" she asked attempting to turn the damn thing on.

"Well it woz alrite, I guess. We worked on tat new demo Broken which woz wicked but err..."

"Well?"

"He woz kinda weird" 2d pondered "he acted really strange around me, like he felt bad about somefin… it woz awkward"

"Murdoc?! Feel bad about something?" Michele laughed. "Like he's hiding something from you, you mean?"

"Maybe" 2d questioned scratching his head.

"Hmmm" Michele giggled "But with him it could be anything, I mean maybe he tried to sell your kidney on eBay again?" 2ds eyes widened and they stared at each other in shock. 2d slowly lifted up his shirt. They breathed out a sigh of relief. No new scars along the kidney area.

"Phew. But then im wondering, wot cod it be?" 2d pouted pulling his shirt down again. "Oh! The screens gone all funny!"

"Yay finally!" Michelle smiled, and then frowned. "What the hell is that?"

A video began to play on the screen. A bedroom slightly blurred, then in focus. 2ds room. The camera shot moved to his bathroom where it zoomed straight in to 2d standing naked slowly washing in the shower. Water fell in amongst soupy bubbles along his well toned chest as they dripped downwards over bruises, blue and bloody and the faint traces of scars along his lithe hips. He moved a hand with shower gel along his body and winced as it grazed over the weakest of punch marks. Gently he moved his fingers along it and sighed.

"Why the fuck won't he just talk to me?" he whispered letting his head fall forward against the shower glass. Tears fell down his cheeks mixing in with the dripping hot water and he sighed again. Tipping his head back and allowing his blue hair to become wet, he reached for his favourite strawberry shampoo and began to wash his hair. The video continued with him rinsing his hair, then reaching for a towel and getting out of the shower.

"CCTV footage" Michele whispered. It was the first time either of them had spoken for at least 30 minutes.

"There's more" 2d replied, his voice was low, shaking slightly. His cheeks had gone bright red but he couldn't stop looking at all of murdoc's laptop. All the pictures of him on there. Videos ranging from him having a shower, sleeping, dancing embarrassingly to music and, even urgh oh god. Videos of him w*nking, his body arched, eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure, his hand moving so fast and beads of sweat forming on his forehead as soft moans escaped his lips.

And the photos. So many of them. Some recent of them together and some he didn't even recognise. He stared endlessly at one photo trying to place it; the person in it looked familiar.

A young boy, with one bruised unopened eye, the other a deep brown staring up, whilst he sat on a younger smiling murdoc's lap. He looked 18 or so, wearing a hat with his hair tucked in on all sides so it was no longer visible, dressed in a huge black Sabbath t-shirt that obviously belonged to murdoc and baggy jeans. Murdoc had one hand on the boys cheek stroking it, his lips close to his, they were both beaming arms enclosed round each other. 2d had never seen any two people more happy in all of his life.

And then it clicked. He froze. He knew it, he got it.

And for a few minutes which felt like hours as he lay there twitching on the floor as Michele lay screaming at him to wake up over him he saw everything.

How murdoc had looked after him after the crash, nights being held in bed, kissing him, hugging him, being held, being hugged, laughing as murdoc tried to explain to him how to cook baked beans, crying softly as murdoc told him all the tales of his life, his dad, his childhood in stoke, the abuse the tearing unending pain and abuse, and his dream, seeing murdoc over him, pleasure so deep it caused him to scream, murdoc's voice in his ear, his words in his heart. He was his. His soul, his mind, his heart his body all belonging to murdoc, as he was his too. Always was and always would be.

Murdoc stood in the frame of the Winnie bedroom.

Michelle looked up at him in tears.

"He wont wake up!" she sobbed.

"Move" murdoc whispered and sat next to 2d.

"Stuart. It's me. Wake up, dullard, come on, don't do this to me again!" murdoc shook him.

A smile slowly etched onto his lips as his eyes opened and he stared up at his soulmate.

"I saw" he beamed up at him "I saw all of it, all the pictures, the videos and I know and. And muds I remember now. I remember everything. Muds. Im yours."

Murdoc stared at him, his heart racing in his chest.

"Michele. He'll be fine. Ill call you, your moneys on that table, you did a great job, please go, now. I need to talk with Stu." Michelle didn't need telling twice. She picked up the cash and yelled over her shoulder.

"Text me 2d or else!"

And the door slammed, leaving murdoc and 2d staring at each other, hearts pounding, knowing finally full well how each other felt.

Ha-ha. Cliff-hanger! The finale next time.

Well, Michele has played her part and 2d has his memory back and murdoc? Who records people in the shower? Dirty muffin…but i know so many fangirls that would pay quite a bit to see 2d in the shower or dancing madly or.. il leave it there.

Final chapter next time! Thank you so much those who have kept on reading for your support and possible new readers please review! I wont to know what you thought!

Hope you liked reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

Love

Littlemisssexkitty

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Ignorance is bliss chapter four- VICTORY!

2d and Murdoc stared at each other as they heard the sound of Michelle running back to the lobby dwindle off into the distance. They giggled slightly, an awkward silence had befallen them and neither knew quite really what to say. Both finally knew how the other felt and both understood finally that there was nothing left too actually say.

Murdoc shifted his hand a little along 2ds waist as he held him in his arms and 2d shivered causing the bassist to grin, he continued to stroke along down the singers bony stomach, trailing his fingers along the bruises he had planted there and the scars which had deepened like roots into the soul of the bluenette. He wouldn't look up at 2d, he couldn't, he knew if he did he would only end up kissing him or crying, he figured the crying would be the worst of it so he gently moved his position a little and took his other hand to let it wrap 2d tighter to him so that the distance between their lips became smaller.

"I love you" Murdoc murmured, keeping his direction on 2ds throat, refusing to let the singer see his eyes, "I always have, ever since I saw you in that shop selling keyboards with your little blue apron on and your cute little name tag.." 2d smiled

"I wanted to ask you out there and then, but I couldn't, I had to get all the band stuff sorted see and my mates were there and if they knew I wanted a guy…" he trailed off a disgusted look on his face remembering the embarrassment he had tried to hide from." I never meant to hit you, with the car I mean, it really was an accident, at first I thought it was someone else, some other stupid kid on staff but when I saw the blue hair, well it was obvious."

2d moved his hand up to Murdoc face and began stroking his cheek, trying to turn his face a little to make the bassist look at him, he wouldn't submit.

"And then when everyone else was just legging it as the sirens of the police were coming, I didn't know what to do." He sighed "I wanted to run, of course but then I looked down and your skinny little body was just lying there, you were surrounded by glass and you just looked up at me, one eye piercing brown and the other, deeper than darkness staring right into my soul. I knew I couldn't run. I waited until the cops came and I had to look after you after that, I had you in my winnie and you slept on the couch most nights so it was all cool, but you wouldn't stop looking at me, and it was…well…weird. I never had someone who depended on me before and then I had to look after you, and you always smiled at me, even when I got pissed off with you and hit you and stuff you would just lie there with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't continue." He growled slightly. "You were always too damn cute for your own good" 2d laughed but Murdoc turned serious again. "I always regretted it, always hated myself for it, always loved you and hated you, you were too pure, too good too lovely and I f*cked up your whole life for you. So Id hit you and stuff, you never stopped treating me like I was some kind of idol to you and sometimes it would make me feel fantastic that you cared about me but most of the time I just loathed it. I could never explain to you that I hated myself and what I did to you. I guess it just comes with the Murdoc package right? That's all the fans and everyone else think of me huh? Evil, sadistic, never cares about anyone else but himself, egotistical…."

"Well yeah ocourse!" 2d giggled and finally moved Murdoc's head so his eyes stared into his "but not everyone sees you like that, I know there's more to you than just plain evil!"

"Oh, really?" Murdoc grinned "like what face ache?"

"Your kind, I mean how many times have you looked after noodle when she's had nightmares? And you do care about others, your always calming Russell down when he has panic attacks and starts to progress back into his madness and well, you've always been there for me, even if you don't think it." 2d paused his voice lowered down to barely a whisper.

"Do you remember those first nights when I was in your Winnie after the crash muds? Cause I do. How it hurt so bad, I felt like I woz gonna die, my head felt like it was exploding with pain and id broken both my legs, I screamed for hours and instead of hitting me, telling me to shut up of somefing yew came in and talked to me, you calmed me down and gave me your pills even though you had barely any left and you told me about you and what you wanted to do in the future." He swallowed, "and how much you loved me, how you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me and how you thought I was your soulmate, remember? Cause I never forgot, even that time on the Winnebago floor when you lost all control and thought I could never feel the same as you, I did. You were loving and gentle and vicious and wicked all at the same time, I never forgot that, and the nights in bed with you and you held me so tight to you and I had my head on your chest feeling your heartbeat shake through me."

2d licked his lips slightly and held Murdoc's face even closer to his "No, you can hate yourself all you want Murdoc, you can think your evil and horrible and that's all you can ever be but I know better Muds, however stupid you think I am, I know you, I know you better than I know myself an you know why?"

Murdoc shook his head slowly, barely daring to breathe as he listened.

"Because I love you, I always have and I always will." 2d smiled and then grinned his usual cheeky smile "so there".

Murdoc stared at him for a while and 2d whispered "all right then? Are we finally all settled and understood?" to which Murdoc laughed and said "yes."

And leaned into break the small gap in-between them as he kissed 2d, feeling their tongues mesh against one another as 2d moaned and arched his back and Murdoc ground his hips against the singers. He moved his hands to 2ds lower back and lifted 2d up. 2d squealed in sudden surprise, "Wait, where are yew takin me? Muds!" he giggled and kicked his legs as Murdoc chucked him on his bed and laughed seeing 2ds lithe body spread out over the sheets his legs wide open sat up with his arms out reaching for Murdoc, pulling him to him, and Murdoc grinned as he fell into him,. The one person he had cared for and wanted for all those long years.

Three days later Michelle got a text message from Murdoc with just one single word.

"VICTORY!"

"Honestly" she sighed "Men!" and began the long trek back up to Kong studious to assist with putting clean sheets onto the Winnebago bed.

Yay! It's finally finished! I know I promised a bunch of people an M rated ending but when it actually came down to writing it I couldn't really get it to work, and Im one of those people who doesn't like Murdoc and 2d to have random sex and THEN work out their feelings. I find it a little dull as an ending since they all seem to be like that. But Anywho. I will be writing more, although there isn't very smutty it is ridiculously flufffilled. So much so I gave it a fluff warning. Im sorry it took me so long but I had exams etc so now I am done I managed to get this one all finished off and the entire "plot" wrapped. I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it! I really appreciate the people who have been following me story and I hope you like the ending to it! I will be writing further gorillaz stuff as a continuation of this with 2d and murdoc as a couple but it won't be necessarily all about them, if you see what I mean…

All my love Littlemisssexkitty


End file.
